


Always

by lord_ealing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aurors, Jon has feelings LET HIM BE, Jon why are you so emotional, M/M, Unspeakables, Where is Robb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: Auror Jon Snow is assigned to an important mission by the Ministry, to kill the one who calls himself the Night King. Adding an Unspeakable to the mix, a Man who reminds him of someone who is long dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go Again. Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. I love to make these boys suffer, especially Jon. This is done. I'm gonna post the rest + epilogue wednesday or thursday.

There is darkness that lives in places such as this, a quiet village town that boasts history and trust between people. Cobbled stone walkways and trees that are older than it's settlers- a cold gust of wind now and again. The sound of the kids playing and women chattering about, waiting for their fathers to come home. It's the last place for dark magic to lay waste, but the light in it attracts them to devour. To destroy. To keep the dark vast, suffocating everyone in it's way. Today's case is like all the others, a mother of Two found Petrified and vitals signs all gone. The normal cure rendered useless, It's like they are in the state of Undead, fueling the rumors of an Undead Army being assembled in the far South. Everyday it goes like this, incidents piling up and soon, the Muggles will be involved.

 

Auror Jon Snow , an expert in Dark Magic and Curse Breaking is looking at the scene before him and tries to weave what actually happened. In all his years of his experience, this seems to be bad news. As bad as the threat of the second wizarding war. Any Death Eater wannabee should be shot down. The Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger ordered to have a team dedicated to this incident- ensuring it will be controlled. As a curse breaker, he worked alone for almost five years and this working with other people can be overwhelming.

 

He did finish Auror Training after graduating at Hogwarts but couldn't go through with the actual work till after 3 years ago. He needed a change, plus a position opened up and it felt like a sign. He has good people under him, Why The Harry Potter decided to pick him out of all the Aurors to lead this mission is beyond him. It did not make him popular in the Division, people wanted this job or the glory of it. If only they knew how hard this is, with the attacks starting a year ago but only escalating in the past months.

Gendry is asking a few neighbors on what happened before they found the body. Tormund is surveying the scene and Ygritte is positively seething while looking at the scene.

" I swear to you Jon, we will get these bastards who keep on doing this! " He can see the frustration in the red head's face, she means well but there is no room for rage right now. " It's sick, we don't even know if we should dispose the bodies or keep them in stasis till we find the culprit. "

" It's definitely the Undead problem . Same symptoms, " Tormund comes over to the both of them, his wand in hand ready to attack.

" We are being summoned back to the Ministry, " Gendry calls them, urgency in his voice and Jon can't help but feel the dread. He's superior already let him know, Jaime Lannister, telling him that they will be working with Unspeakables. Those special ones in the department of Mysteries- he's been interested being one before, but being an Auror had it's charm.

" Jon, we don't need anyone else, " Ygritte tells him as they walk towards their portkey. It's a slap on the wrist, that's what it is. They have no solid progress in the investigation.

" I know, but all are leads are turning cold. We need to find this Night King and their lair so this can all end. " Jon doesn't like the idea too, but he can't let his pride get in the way of saving these people.

" The body count is now up to 51, in statis at St. Mungos. The Ministry is pressured. " He explains, knowing that his team needs this ego boost. They have learned a few clues in the months of investigations. The signs and symptoms. That the attackers are like the Undead victims except they can walk and kill. They have encountered some but they all escaped, one who died and said their allegiance is to their Night King.

" I get it Jon, but the Unspeakables are creepy. Fake names. Disillusionment all over their body- " Tormund Complains and Gendry pats his back like he understands.

" We will cooperate with them and follow Ministry's instruction. This is bigger than us or our pride, We just want a solid lead and make sure all those victims are cured. "

He says finally as they touch the Portkey. It's the same uneasy feeling in his stomach as they land a close two feet to the Ministry office. Jon Snow leads his team as they all go in, in flames as they enter the main atrium- people walking and onto their own offices. This is why Jon has to work twice as hard , these people rely on them. He just needs one lead, someone to slip up so he knows what he is up against. A tip, so he can confront one of the Night King's Minions. It's been the most frustrating two months of his life by far, and this collaboration with the Department of Mysteries is not helping any.

He excuses himself to change into better Auror's robe before the meetings and pulls his hair up in a ponytail.

" Hot Date? " Jon curses as he notices Jaime Lannister not even knocking and is just in his office.

" Sir, I'm sorry I did not notice you. "

" That's fine, I just want to go here and talk to you before we go down the rabbit hole. " he laughs at that but Jon just keeps a straight face.

" I will cooperate sir, I think the Unspeakables can really help us. "

" They can, they have a lead on the next attack. "

" How do they know? " Jon asks, perplexed at this intel. Every information is to go to Him. Jaime. The Minister of Magic and Harry Potter.

" They will tell us, but they have tools their that we are not to use. " Jaime says and Jon thinks about it. How little they all know of the Department of Mysteries and what they have down there. The Time Turner, one that intrigues him. A tool so powerful and destructive, that only high skilled people like Unspeakables are allowed to hold and guard.

" Are they ready? "

" You are to meet with one Unspeakable. He is the only one they are going to loan- apparently, this is not the first time he's worked with Ministry officials. "

" An Ambassador? " Jon smiles, he's already intrigued. Is this their way of making Unspeakables known?

" I think so, you let me know how it goes- off you go Snow, don't keep them waiting. "

" Thank you Sir. "

Jon makes him way down to the Department of Mysteries and thinks about how far he has come. How his decisions and whatever happens after this meeting will decide the fate of the Wizarding World. How a Muggle born Orphan like him can come this far. He's proud, of course he is, but this mission is reducing him to a lost child. He is determined to find who is doing this, claiming to be a King.

He has been to this Department once before and as he enters the Dark corridors, It's still the same. His eye catches a lone man in Robes, on his back and he can see dark brown hair. He clears his throat, announcing his arrival and he is met with an Unspeakable.

His face looks pretty non descript at first glance - like a face who can look like someone else. Dark brown hair that looks soft, defined jaw and thin lips- but there is something striking. Blue eyes. It struck him as soon as he came face to face with this man, There is no mistaking. It's Robb Stark's eyes. But that's impossible, It can't be. A few more seconds and his face looks even more unique.

" Auror Snow, Nice to meet you. " The man greets him, offering his hand and he accepts.

" Same here- " he starts, forgetting that these people use Aliases. He doesn't even know his name.

" They call me Unspeakable Ghost. "

" Well, that's original. " Jon comments and the Man laughs. He's a different kind of Unspeakable, he gathers. They always look reserved and never meeting anyone's eyes. Let alone laugh good naturedly like this.

" I hope that's a real compliment. "

" Should you brief me on our mission? " He says, changing the subject. This man is handsome, but there is just people you don't flirt with.

" Yes, the Minister of Magic and Harry Potter are waiting for us. " Ghost says and he follows, this is different that what he was told.

The corridor seemed endless and Jon just follows, not bothering to look around. This person, Ghost. His eyes can just be an illusion, but that shade of blue can only be Robb's. How it seems like it changes color depending on the light or even his mood. It's the one thing, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. How can he possibly forget? Even curse breaking and lonely nights can't take that away. Unrequited love is always the sweetest, especially at a young age and the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is a walking dream. Add the fact that he was a brave and honest person, giving advise when as a sophomore he tried out.

Those years spent under his Wing were the best, well not so much the seeing him date countless men and women but never him. They were acquaintances, study buddies sometimes. Till that day- Robb's final year. When the nightmare happened.

" Are you alright? "

Ghost's hands is on his shoulder, he must have spaced out and he hates himself for letting his guard down. He should not be too trusting of anyone these days. He can only nod and takes the lead as he opens the door, greeted by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The both of them- legends, greeting him as he takes a seat followed by Ghost.

" Now that we're all here, we can begin. " Hermione starts, Jon on the other hand is trying his best to remain calm and collect his thoughts. He can't spend this whole assignment thinking about the identity of this Unspeakable. If he truly is Robb.

" Thank you Auror Snow for coming and Unspeakable Ghost. " she greets them and Harry just remains quiet. " This meeting is to carry out this mission for the both of you. You are very capable young men in your field and with this lead, the both of you can eliminate this threat before more people are damaged. "

" I'm sorry Minister, you said the both of us? I have my team. " Jon interjected and Harry speaks up.

" I know I asked for you to lead a team, but we can't trust anyone, we want as much Aurors and law enforcement we can in the streets and the two of you in this mission." He explains but Jon remains unconvinced.

" My Team can be trusted, I know we have not been giving results as expected- "

" I understand Jon, but Harry and I decided it's best if the two of you do this. Less people to think about, and you two are experts at what you do. " Hermione offers and Jon wants to snap, but he knows these two people are not doing this because of office politics. They defeated the Dark Lord in their teens, they know what they're doing- doesn't mean he hast to be happy and smile the entire assignment.

" I know you don't trust me, I don't trust you too - but this has to stop. This Night King and the Undead should be eliminated. " Ghost adds, atleast the feeling is mutual.

" The Intel that we have is that the next Attack will be in Hogsmeade. They are trying to get to Hogwarts, so you understand why we have to act fast. Their Army is growing, driving away giants from their sanctuary. You should disarm the attackers and get to the Night King. We could not send anyone who can do this more that you two. "

" You will be going there tomorrow morning to scout and you will find shelter in the castle grounds. " Harry adds.

Going back to Hogwarts is not a good idea for Jon. It's a place of fond memories, but he'd rather not go back. Add the fact that this Unspeakable holds Robb's eyes. It would add to his nerves, another issue to think about.

" sounds good. " Ghost says flippantly, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

" I will accept this mission, but I have to talk to my team first - " Jon finally says. Yes. He's pissed. He takes pride in his team and the Auror Force as a whole. He still wants to talk and know more, but it's like he can't breathe so he steps out closely followed by Ghost. This mission is what he's looking for, a solid lead but he always thought it would be with his team. He reaches the elevator to go back to the atrium and he is met again by this mysterious man. His face all serious, unlike the casualness he had minutes ago.

" I take my job very seriously Auror Snow. I wanted to do this Alone, but Harry and Hermione back there seem to trust you. "

" I'm the same way, I'll do my best. We'll get the Night King and make them pay. " Jon answers, seeing eye to eye. He feels the fatigue set in as he sees the Atrium, same bustle of people and the bad news he has to bring to his team. It's gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's that dream again, the night of Robb's final year and the fire whisky smuggled in the dorms. Gryffindor's Prince, about to join the real world and a bright future ahead of him. Out of nowhere, Dementors attacked Hogwarts, commanded by a Fallen Death Eater. A few Death Eaters storming the castle in a night where everyone was supposed to have fun. He's a grown man of 28 now but he can still see it, so clear and sometimes blurred at the edges.

How Robb Stark fell off the Astronomy tower as a spell hit him square in the chest. The 7th years led the death eaters far from the common rooms, and he ran along- stupid Gryffindor Bravery. It's the last thing he saw, the man he loved, that shocked look in his eyes as he plummeted to his death. The sword on the ground, like a mirage out of nowhere. After all these years he dreams about it on and off. The words he didn't say.

Robb was dying and despite the horror as he rushed towards him, down the stairs and feet aching- all he could think about was _I LOVE YOU. I love you. Please don't die. Don't die._

He awakes sweating and breathless. Jon drinks the glass of water on his bedside and looks at the time, 6:00 AM . It's time to get up, He agreed to meet Ghost at Hogwarts. The man is already there, but Jon can't bear to go back that early. Add to this dream- It's a bad Omen.

Jon showers and tries to calm his mind. He can't go into this mission with a muddled mind.

  
The trip back to the Castle is uneventful. Jon did stop by the Ministry and met with his team, who are all very hostile about what happened. The cold air and the nostalgia of this place is strangely calming. Good thing they were allowed to stay here- rooms deep in the dungeons and his feet against the floor is too loud. He was greeted by Mc Gonagall for a moment and is dismissed, she wanted to say more, but really, what help can it give him?

He opens the door and sees two queen sized beds and Ghost reading a book. A book about Quidditch, how his right just dangles of the bed and swinging. Like he can't stay still- Robb does that too. Damn it. He's going crazy

" I see you're comfortable. "

Ghost looks at him and smirks, Jon only notices now that he's really good looking. If it were different circumstances, he'll probably make a move. He sits up and helps him with his luggage, a small one that he moves beside the dresser.

" Back to school for you? " The man says and Jon can only nod.

" Gryffindor. " he says proudly.

" Of course you are, brave man like you. " Ghost replies and he wants to ask, though he knows the man won't answer truthfully.

" I bet you'd be a Gryffindor too, If you went to Hogwarts. " Jon says and the man just nods, no recognition there. They both settle into nonsense conversation about how they got here and how their respective teams handled the news. Ghost is definitely in high spirits, he wonders if it's because they rarely get to have casual missions like this.

" It's still early before we have to scout hogsmeade- why don't you give me a tour? "

" Not really qualified, " Jon mumbles as he takes off his Robe.

" Then, just take me to your favorite place here. " Ghost asks, taking off his robes too. He's wearing tight fitting denim jeans and a loose v-neck, like it's summer and he's not cold at all. But the clothes are making Jon's eyes wander. No. No.

" You should get a coat, It's cold. " He instructs him and they leave the dungeons.

  
The Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch is the same and not at all ; it was rebuilt after the second war and now it stands proud and gives good memories to Jon. Despite the horror of what happened, this place will always be home to Jon.

 

His Team. The competition. Every game and that Championship under Robb Stark. The crowds cheering for them, little kids making a name for themselves. Robb held promise as a Keeper, but his eyes set on being an Auror. Starting his Junior year, he had begun training and internship, a new program started when The second war ended. It made the man turn into a myth in his eyes, he was not just a school boy. He was a Hero. A hero who died too young.

That night. They were looking for him.

" This place is amazing! " Ghost exclaims and is stretching his arms. " Are we allowed to play here? "

" I don't think McGonagall will be mad or anything- you play? "

" Yes. Keeper. " he says naturally and Jon has to stop ticking off these make-believe signs that this man is someone from the past.

" Seeker. " Jon shares and Ghost points at the broom shed.

" Can we borrow those? "

" Nope. School property, only selected people have keys and the means to open it. " He explains, though it's tempting to play.

" You were in a Team here? "

" Yes, I got in as a Seeker in sophomore year. "

" Looks like you got really good memories here Snow. " Ghost comments, his eyes trained on the vast fields.

" I did. " It was the truth, and that's what he will always say. Except for those who knew what happened that night. It was all over the news, the Starks are an old Wizarding world and everyone had high hopes for Robb Stark. It was only a few, members of their team who knew what happened. Who saw him Fall. It haunts him, It always does.

" So, shall we go to hogsmeade? I want to visit Honeydukes. "

" You haven't been? " Jon asks as they walk side by side.

" Let's say it's been a long time. "

" That's the hard part about being an Unspeakable and missions like this, You can't tell anything that can give away your real-life " he says, trying to avoid the man's gaze.

" Well, I can tell you this. " Ghost replies, his feet steadily keeping up his pace. " First, I am older than you but not too much. Second, I do have a life after work hours as an Unspeakable. "

He stops and Jon turns to him as they reach the castle entrance. It's a good thing there are no students at this time, they are probably in First period. He would hate for the school to close down if the attacks get worst.

" and Third? " he remembers to ask.

" Oh yes, Third is -- I think you're cute. " Ghost smirks at him like he won the battle. And yes he did, because Jon blushes. _This is bad news._


	3. Chapter 3

4:00 PM on a Friday is the best time to be at Hogsmeade. All the shops are open and specials are displayed on the windows. Students, Tourists and Adults alike are spending their money and having fun, after a long week. The attack can be from anywhere really, making it harder for Jon to secure the place. There are Aurors roaming of course, as a precaution. The only way is for them to stay alert. The Intel is, a group of Undead will strike and hit Students.

 

Just the thought of it makes Jon angry. Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe place, by extension, Hogsmeade too.   
They are at Honeydukes and Ghost is looking in awe at the candies in display. Well, not wide-eyed, more like giving a smoldering look to the candies. He swears the store keeper will give him the treats for free. The man approaches him and says softly,

" this isn't right, it's not today. " He says, looking around.

" What do you mean? "

" The reason why we know of the attack is because of a Seer I'm working with. " so that's what It is, Jon thinks as he gestures for the man to continue. " This is not how he described it. How he saw it, there were bright lights everywhere. "

" Those are only lit up on Saturdays and Sundays. " Jon exclaims. Why he wasn't told there was a Seer involved so they can plan better. " This is the time where you tell me all the details of this case. "

" Today is not wasted, we were able to scout this area. At Least for me, I'm unfamiliar with it. " Ghost says and they continue to walk. He can recognize Two Aurors on patrol and they nod their heads at him.

" We should take a seat somewhere, so we can talk." Jon suggests and leads then Madam Rosmerta's establishment. As soon as they enter, he regrets it, the place is packed with teenagers and they he had to say he is an Auror on official business to even get a decent seat back.

" Well, this is a popular place. " Ghost says, looking around.

" Yes It is. " He is torn between reminiscing times spent here and actually asking this Unspeakable about the truth. The latter won. " Now tell me, What's going on? "

" A year ago, a break in happened at the Department of Mysteries. No one knew that something was even missing, If it wasn't for the Seer I told you about- He saw it. Then I told my superiors, that's when we was it. One of the time turners is gone. "

" I thought those cannot leave the department? " Jon is surprised, he heard a lot of rumors regarding how the Department operate. They do not answer to DMLE and was established even before the Ministry of Magic.

" Supposedly, but someone was able to get their hands on one. Fingers are pointing towards us- Unspeakables. That's why I'm the only one allowed to do this. "

" They trust you that much? " Jon asks, waving a server over who can't find them to serve their drinks.

" Harry Potter does. " Ghost says as if that should explain everything.

" So the key is to find the Time Turner? Don't you have trackers on those? "

" Time Turners are magical artifacts, We cannot just cast any more spells. Plus the Department was so confident that no one will steal it. "

Jon takes a sip of his drink and almost hates the sweet taste. He's hoping Ghost's is better, peering towards his cup, Hot Chocolate with marshmallows on it. It's what Robb often orders here. In the times he was able to go here with the Team, they would all try different drinks and Robb will always go back to this. He says it reminds him of Home, when he was young and his Mother will prepare him this.

" Are you Okay? " Ghost asks and Jon looks at him. Really looks at him and he can see it, the disillusionment charm. The slip on reality , all over his face.

" Sorry. Yeah. So, this person with a Time Turner, he's using it for the Undead? "

" To raise the Night King. We had records in the Department of a Powerful Wizard long ago that can raise the dead. Or keep them in a state of undead like our victims- " Ghost explains, " I think whoever has it went back in time to bring him here and wreak havoc. The Ministry wasn't too kind on him. "

" I'm not familiar with that Wizard - " Jon says, racking his brain for any mention of a Night King.

" No one really is, he was once an Unspeakable whose experiments had gone too far. "

" This Seer. What did he see? " Jon asks, looking at the people around him. One of them could be spies, they could have disguised themselves as teenagers out to have fun.

" Hogsmeade, the bright lights and the Night King attacking. "

" How can we defeat him? "

" That's another thing - he said he saw a sword run through the King - "

" What sword? Jon interrupts him, trying to think about what it could be, then it dawns on him. " The sword of Godric Gryffindor. "

" Yes. " Ghost replies and Jon feels a bit hopeless at that. It's a fairytale. Well, it was last scene at the battle of Hogwarts after Neville Longbottom used it.

" That's impossible, It will only show itself for Gryffindors in time of need- and I'm the only one - are you? " Like a punch in the gut, he gets it now. Why he was chosen for this, he is not the only Gryffindor Auror of course, but he's one of the best. Back in school, when the night Death Eaters came, the sword appeared but It was too late.

Robb was already plummeting down, he couldn't even pick up the sword. On the floor, in the Astronomy Tower, as he tried to rescue his friend. It was there as he looked down. To this day he wonders if it appeared for him or for Robb- whatever it was, it's too late. They wouldn't risk it for him. Now Ghost is here, another possible candidate for the sword to reveal itself.

" You know I can't tell you , " Ghost says calmly, finishing his cup.

" Well. Fuck you. That thing won't help us- It appeared to me years ago, but it was too late! " Jon snapped and stood up, It was wrong to come back here. Harry Potter is wrong, thinking that he can do this. " I'll go on Patrol on my own- I'll see you back in the castle. "

He leaves Ghost alone and ventures out to Hogsmeade. It's coming back to him again, those memories he tried to bury deep inside him. The bitter taste in his mouth lingers, like something is going to go wrong. It always does. Jon keeps walking.

 

It's almost midnight when Jon decides to go back and retire. He spent the whole evening like a hawk, looking around and thinking about ways he can contain the threat when it comes tomorrow. He should call his team, it will work better if he knows they are there to keep people safe. Whatever happens, he will be, Gryffindor sword or not. It's funny how everything is riding on this mythical artifact and the hope that he is worthy enough.

He lost the chance once, the sword knows he's not fit to use it. He failed once. Or maybe since Ghost is a Gryffindor too, it will come before him. That piece of truth is tearing his heart apart, another clue that he could be Robb Stark. After years of trying to come to terms with his death, It's still pathetic how he clings to this.

Opening the door, he sees a big wolf on the bed, sleeping. It's white, it's fur looks soft. Jon inches closer, wondering how it got here, or maybe-

" Ghost? " He asks, and the wolf's eyes open, one of them is Red and looks at him in recognition. Then it happens, the animal morphs quickly right before his eyes- turning into a human.

" I'm sorry- " Ghost says, as he tries to cover himself with a blanket.

" An animagus! " Jon says, delighted at the thought. " What else can you do? "

" I think that's about the best party trick I can do. " he downplays and Jon moves close to him, as Ghost stands up towards the dresser. Jon blocks his way, not minding the state of his undress. He tries not to look too appreciatively on what he can see.

" Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. " He starts, looking into the Man's eyes.

" I gather you have bad memories here in school, and I do too but we have to face it. " Ghost says and in Jon just steps closer, gravitating towards this stranger.

" I have to tell you. The sword appeared to me once, while I was a student here and the school was attacked. " saying this out loud is making his heart feel lighter. He's never said this to anyone before, How Harry and Hermione knew this he doesn't know. " I saw it, but it was too late, my friend was already falling, I couldn't save him, I was frozen and too terrified. " The tears are falling as he remembered, how his hands trembled after casting spells at hooded figures. Breathless as he reached the top, only to see Robb falling over in the midst of Chaos.

" It wasn't your fault, Jon, The sword will appear before you and you will slay the Night King. " Ghost assures him, lifting his chin up with warm hands. Jon feels the pull and a stupid decision coming as he reaches up close- too close. If he moves a bit closer, their lips will press against each other. " I don't think we should be doing this Auror Snow. "

It should sting, the reminder that they here for work. That Ghost is not Robb Stark and this attraction is not real. He's too emotional right now and he won't calm down unless he gives in.

" I'll close my eyes and you put the disillusionment down, that way, It will mot be Ghost kissing me. Just the real you. " Jon says, it's almost pathetic how he craves this. He'd slept with men and women before, but he's never wanted anyone like this.

" Close your eyes Jon. " Ghost says and he follows, feeling teeth biting on his lower lip as soon as he closed his eyes. Soft lips on him, kissing him gently and it makes him melt. Jon moves in for more, turning the kiss deeper, slipping his tongue and pulling the man to an embrace. He breaks and kisses the man's cheeks, traveling down to his neck and breathes him in. If someone is brewing Amortentia he knew it would smell like this. It's stupid to think that he is in love with this stranger-

" You should stop that before we lose control. " Ghost says, need in his voice,

" I want you to, " Jon admits and he wants to open his eyes, but he can't. He promised.

" You want me to fuck you like this? " The questions turned him on more than it should. The thought of a blindfold over him as Ghost fucks him here in the dungeons is too tempting.

" I want you. " Is all he can say and they pull apart, only to feel himself being backed onto the bed.

" I want you too Jon, I really do. But we can't, not right now. We're-" he breaks off. " lost in our emotions right now, going back here. "

" I can decide for myself. " He says stubbornly, he knows what he wants. Even if they live to regret this happened, he'll deal with like everything else in his life. Not everything should be a good decision.

" I know you can. It's just, I don't trust myself around you. You make me do stupid things. " Ghost says almost candidly and he feels the man walking away. He reaches out, just in time to grab the man's hand,

" What are you doing? " The Unspeakables asks,

" Tell me you don't want it. " Jon replies, knowing he's being stubborn and this is not the best idea. He tells himself it's a one time thing, like the others, but the way his heart is almost beating out of his chest says otherwise.

" Jon, This will only cause trouble, you know we can't... " The way he explains it makes his anger spike, Ghost is talking to him like a kid, explaining the rules of the game.

" I KNOW WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER AFTER THIS! But I want to try, I'm not some kid who's gonna beg for you to love me. " Jon snaps, he doesn't know if it's the need inside of him speaking. Or that side of him that wants Robb Stark to be this man, to admit and tell him the truth.

" I'm going to break your heart - "

" It's broken anyway, so just fuck it. I don't care. " He cares, He cares so much he can't barely breath sometimes. All the lost in his life, like a black hole taking shape and taking everything with it. Then this happens, a tiny glimmer of hope and he's too attached to it.

He feels him now, right in front of him. Too bad Ghost is taller than him, because the next things he knows, his face is tilted up and he is being kissed senseless. Strong and sure, hands gripping his waist and willing him to be closer.

It stops and a sharp bite is the next things he feels on his shoulders, he moans despite the pain, wanting the marks to stay. If all of these fails, he will just remember, the feeling of it. Ghost's breath as it hitches, the warmth pf his body and that sharp teeth.

" Bed. " he manages to say and he is backed on the bed.

" Take your clothes off, Don't open your eyes. " Ghost commands and he does just that, quickly taking off his clothes and not caring about the cold. As soon as he is done, the blindfold is back on and the man guides him on his back. Anticipation building in his stomach, he gasps as wet tongue licks his nipples. Ghost's hands rubbing his cock.

" Slow down. " he says and the ministrations stop. Jon thinks he can breathe for a moment and collect himself, but he was wrong. He feels heat all over his cock, an expert mouth taking it all in. What he would give to see those eyes staring at him as those red lips takes his cock. Chokes on it.

The sounds he's making is obscene, like he loves sucking, taking pleasure while giving it. The spell is cast, he feels it the moment it hits him. One finger breaching his hole while his cock is still enclosed in warmth. Two. He's going to come and he wants to stop. It's too good. It has never been good.

Thankfully, Ghost stops and puts his weight on him, Kissing his lips to take the edge off. Those swollen lips.

" I didn't expect you were this filthy, " Jon comments in between kisses.

" Oh, does my face make me look innocent? " He laughs,

" It does, I bet you do this alot? "

" Not enough. Not like this. You look beautiful like this Jon, begging and waiting for me to be inside you. "

" So take me. " He challenges and bites Ghost's lower lip, wanting to draw blood.

" I've put a spell, you can scream all you want. "

And scream he did, driving all the way in without warning, Jon can feel it all over his body. His legs pulled up, Robb holding them up as he takes what he wants. It's perfect- the pace, building up to something they both know we'll lead to no thing good. But his hearts says otherwise, he's close.

" Yes. Please. FUCK! " he comes all over the sheet, knowing his throat will be sore, he was too loud.

Ghost collapses on top of him, he wants to take off the blindfold. He needs to see him.

" Don't do something we will both regret. " The man says, knowing what he wants to do.

" I just- " he starts and stops, he has to respect Ghost's decision. Anonymity is important to his job.

" Just what? "

" Want a Round 2? " He says without thinking and Robb laughs, this time leaving him on the bed and standing up.

" Fucking pervert! Go to sleep Auror Snow! " He says and Jon knows he won't get to sleep a wink. He was stupid to think he just needed this once, like a drug, _he needs more._


	4. Chapter 4

Hogsmeade is bustling with people and the festive lights are on, adding to the charm of the weekend. They should have just closed down the place, but that will set off the attackers. It's hard to think that something bad is about to happen, seeing the Christmas displays on every shop when It's just the first week of December. Jon looks at Ghost, who is talking to a shop owner, probably gathering information on individuals who looked suspicious. His thoughts are broken as Ygritte calls his attention-

" You practically have heart eyes for the Unspeakable. " She says, giving him the file folder he wanted Ygritte to dig up.

" I'm not going to answer that. " He says, flipping through the file. He asked Ygritte to dig up information on the seer Ghost was talking about. They can't have a seer who has different motives. No seer is working for the Ministry at the moment, well, none on the record.

" Oh my God. You really have the hots for him! " Ygritte accuses him and he tries to hide a smile, trying not to remember waking up next to a beautiful man in his bed. Naked. It was hard not take him and put that cock in his mouth as breakfast.

" Shut up. " He says fondly as his eyes land on the name, Bran Stark. Robb's brother. " Bran? But- "

" He's never gone to Hogwarts, home schooled because of his disability. But I found those, not easy Jon, you owe me. Apparently, since his parents are friends of the Ministry, they let him. It's not like the kid can control it. He had the vision, his parents knew the Ministry had to know. "

Jon thinks about Ned and Catelyn, how hard this will be for them. Robb is one thing, but with Bran's gift manifesting like this. He wishes he can talk to Bran- he's probably all grown up now. It's Him, this vision should be true.

" Satisfied Boss? "

" Yes, I'm just surprised. " He says and looks longingly at Ghost. He's working with Bran Stark, he wonders if Bran notices the resemblance to his older brother.

" Don't go into that dark place again Jon, This is not Robb all over again. "

" It won't be. " He comments and tells her it's okay, she can continue to guard the area for the rest of the night. Ghost spots him and walks towards him, in his robes and It suits him. All eyes are on him now, Unspeakables never go to Hogsmeade.

" Center of attention? " Jon jokes,

" I don't blame them, The Famous Auror Snow is here. "

" Not me , It's you. Unspeakables are almost never seen. " He explains.

" I should have gone casual like yesterday, but the Department wants visibility in this case. '

" So, Anything? "

" I talked to the Seer again, there's been no visions, so It should happen- " Ghost breaks off, looking around, positively ready for any attack.

" I know about the Seer. " Jon says, " I'm not gonna tell. I just wanted to know who it was, I need to know if I can trust him too.

Ghost seems to understand this as he nods, like he knew Jon will go behind his back. Thankfully, when they woke up in bed together the man only smiled and said Good Morning- like it's the most natural thing in the world. For a moment Jon wishes he can have this everyday, if the Universe ( for the first time ) decides to grant him true happiness.

His skin was sleep soft as he was pulled close to a kiss on his cheek and it was too hard to not ask for more. It will end up flames, surely, Unspeakables can't tell their true identity. He knows Ghost said he had a life outside, who knows if he has a family or kids.

He hears a commotion and a Patronus of a Polar Bear leaping over him-

" Tormund. " Jon says,

" The Undead are here, be ready. " With that, the Aurors and DMLE on site started evacuating people only to realize it's too late as hoards of Undead materialized.

" They can be anywhere. " Ghost mutters, as more of them are now Apparating all over Hogsmeade.

" We have to attack now- " Jon exclaims and the battle starts. Spells thrown left and destroying the Undead, reducing them to ashes, trying to make sure they don't turn innocent civilians. His eyes are trained for the next kill, his body knows how this always goes. Defend himself and be relentless in his attacks.

Ghost is doing the same, It's the first time he's seen him fight like this. Definitely Auror Training. He wants to call him, keep this man safe, but it will only make him weak. The Undead are not stopping, like puppets being controlled by a wicked hand.

" Jon! " He spots the Night King, looking at them from afar. He looks like a man from those stories meant to scare children. Like a corpse frozen and held up by magic. In his mind he knows, if he kills this King, all of his puppets will fall. He wastes no time and runs towards the Night King. He's not moving, like he's just waiting and challenging Jon to come close. He had thought about this, this being using wandless Magic or an ancient energy source that they cannot tap into. He throws specialized spells, but there seems to be an invisible forcefield.

" Fuck- " He says and tries to gain some cover. He knew it, that stupid sword will not show itself. He's no true Gryffindor, maybe he had fooled the sword once but it learned a lesson. Maybe he can conjure a sword. Looking around, all he can see is chaos as the Undead doubled in Number. Ghost is on his way towards him but moves pass, trying to get his shot of the Night King. " Ghost- No! " He calls him, they have to fall back at this point. There's no use in wasting their energy, they have to Fall back and contain the place.

" He's got the Time Turner on his neck! " Ghost shouts at him and Jon sees it. Well, he has not seen an actual artifact before, it looked like a normal locker one would wear.

" He has a force field in him, I can't get through. "

" It's the Time Turner, he's really not here right now. It's a fragment of him- " Ghost explains. " It's the time turner that we need to destroy. "

" The sword is not here, We should fall back. I told you, " Jon explains, hoping Ghost will see reason despite the chaos in their midst.

" I believe in you Jon, You just need more time. " The words are so sincere Jon wants to punch him so he can take him away. But Ghost just moves, hurtling towards danger like it's the smart thing to do. He knows Unspeakables are not immortal, they can die and no one will even remember. Nothing on the papers will say their name or applaud their heroism.

It pains him, seeing Ghost charging towards the Night king with his Wand. He follows, his heart racing as he tries to catch up. The Night King Moves, raises his hand and Jon's heart drops as he sees the chain of the time turner break. But the being holds it- Somehow, Ghost was able to get through, enough to break the chain. Ghost turns to him, triumph in his eyes and in a second a bright blue light goes through him. Through his chest- his blue eyes widen.

It's happening again. Falling. Blood. Those blue eyes losing it's light.

" NO!!!! " Jon Screams as he hurries towards Ghost, in pain and breathing shallowly. In his knees he holds his hand. " Don't die. Please. You can't do this to me! " Anger deep inside him sets in, Desperation and then he sees it. The same way he did before- right there in front of him. Glinting in it's magnificence and mocking him- Godric Gryffindor's sword.

With shaking hands, Jon takes it.

  
The sword felt heavy in his hands but he can take it, he'll drive it through that Time turner and on the Night King's heart if it's the last thing he will do. This time he will do it right, if Ghost doesn't make it he will kill the one who cause it. He charges forward and the Night King does the same- bringing out a sword of his own. The two metals clash together and Jon tries his best to meet every attack. He's not a master in using this tool in any means but his drive to win and get rid of this being is stronger.

He catches the being off guard as he uses spells at it, directing his raw magic to attack. The core of his magic as a being, all directed towards the downfall of the Night King. He drives the sword towards the time turner, causing it to break. Swinging against the being as it shatters in a thousand pieces like glass.

Jon falls over as it happens, noticing the Undead are dropping. He did it. The Time Turner is on the floor, catching his eye. It's obviously broken, but he wonders if it could still work. If he can-

" Don't think about it- " He hears a voice behind him and he turns around to see Harry Potter behind him. When did he come here? The DMLE was assigned to help but he did not expect Potter to be here at all.

" You used it Once. " Jon reasons,

" Well not me. " Harry answers and Jon stands up, running towards Ghost who is almost unconscious.

" I'll get help, Don't worry. " He assures the man, even though he knows it will be hard to apparate him. Maybe he can bring him to the Castle and let the Healers do their job better.

" Close your eyes Jon. " Ghost tells him, his voice is breaking and he's finding it really hard to speak.

" Why? "

" The Charm is wearing off- "

Ghost's true face will be revealed and Jon wants to see it, but he does as he is told and closes his eyes- making sure to hold the man's hand. It's cold, Too cold.

" Will I see you again? " Jon asks.

" I'll try. " The man says and Jon can feel himself shaking as he lets the tears fall. It's what he wanted before, the chance to speak to Robb right before he died. But they were whisked away when the Ministry officials came in. The next time he saw Robb was during the funeral, and he was on the verge of throwing up the whole time.

He feels the hand slip and be opens his eyes, seeing the man's body levitating, in stasis- as Harry Potter just looks at Ghost. What can't this man do? It's like he does not need a wand anymore. Like he can do any kind of Magic on his own will.

" I'll keep him this way till the Healers arrive. You have to go. " Harry tells him.

" I can't- "

" I told Hermione it's not a good idea to make you two work together- it's the best and worst decision. But he will get through this. "

" So I won't see him again? " Jon's heart breaks at the truth. Maybe he projected all those feelings he had for Robb to this Man, who is turning out the same. Someone he can't have.

" You will find a way back to him Auror Snow. You always do. "


	5. Chapter 5

The month following the Hogsmeade Attack is filled with press conferences and more investigations. Taking care of the victims and making sure they can all go back to their families. The official statement from the Minister of Magic is that Dark Magic was unlawfully used, no mention of a time turner. A vague explanation, focusing on the fact that everyone is safe now. No one knows he stole it, though everyone is being checked, no one's name is coming up. Jon Snow tries to keep the memories at the back of his mind, stopping himself from reading the prophet and checking the obituaries to see if someone fits Ghost's profile. After all that, How can he forget? It's like losing Robb all over again.

He can't even go home or sleep on the bed.

" Boss, Are you okay? " Ygritte turns to him as he just stares at the bottle of beer.

" I just don't feel like drinking. " he says,

" What do you want to do? Name it! " she's too enthusiastic and he appreciates the effort. Ygritte has been quietly cheering him up and he's thankful that she's not asking questions.

" I just want- "

" to see him again. " Ygritte continues.

It's too pathetic to admit that she's right- he's a love sick puppy who needs to see this man. He tricks himself into thinking that he just needs to know if he is alive and then he will back off.

" It's stupid, I know. "

" It's not. You're allowed to have feelings Jon, even if it's for the wrong person. "

" Trust me to do just that. " Jon answers, his eyes traveling to the people outside. He spots Jaime Lannister walking all alone after talking to a man who he can't see, shrouded in dark cloak. Jaime hates Diagon Alley, any kind of crowds unless duty demands or he has to find that one Dark Wizard he has to kill.

" What is Jaime doing? " he asks and Ygritte looks out to.

" Oh, I don't know. I've bumped into him here a few times- he's always so weird about it- "

" I have to go. "

Jon says and leaves his team behind, they will probably be there till the morning and he can't stay that long. His eyes are still on Jaime and he wants to put a tracking spell but it's too risky. He just needs to follow him, his gut feeling tells him there's something to this. His superior continues to walk till he Vanishes. Jon quickly follows, following the trail.

" The Ministry. "

He quickly Apparates to the same point he always does and looks around. No sign of Jaime. He gets in, trying to look like he still has official business in this place even if it's obviously after hours. The Atrium is almost empty and he makes a guess of where Jaime could go. Level 9. Department of Mysteries.

He's looked up to Jaime, but he knew the man was keeping secrets. His family is a rich Wizarding family, Also dabbling in Muggle businesses. His twin sister died five years ago, the papers saying it was a rare kind of disease. A person like Jaime Lannister definitely has secrets.

The Darkness does not help as Jon makes his way towards the corridors, thinking of how to defeat Jaime if he attacks. His thoughts are broken as he felt a warm hand takes his and drags him.

" Ghost. " he says the name before he even had a look at him. Relief floods through his chest as he sees him, looking like the same person. Blue eyes.

" what are you doing here? "

" following Jaime Lannister, You? "

" What do you know? " Ghost asks and Jon wants to play it like he knows something.

" Nothing- I just, I saw him at Diagon Alley, and I followed him here. Just an educated guess. "

Ghost smiles at and Jon glares, " Shut up. "

" You're really cute. " The man says and Jon looks out, seeing no sign of Jaime.

" Why are you following him? "

" I think he has something to do with the missing Time Turner. "

" The Seer? "

" No. I've just been doing some research. " Ghost says and he looks up. " I asked Harry to come here as a witness. "

" What? Is he going to try and steal one? "

" If I'm right, he will. "

Jon doesn't know what they are waiting for, but he follows the man as they go back to the main hallway. He is led to a corridor, the one with the time turners and there he sees Jaime. Looking at one longingly, like it's a long lost love.

" You have nothing on me. " he suddenly says and Jon goes rigid, he wants to hear what Jaime has to say before he fights. He owes him that.

" Jaime , this has to stop. " Ghost moves forward and he notices Harry suddenly appears from the other end of the room. " We can't turn you in for what happened to the Night King. You covered your tracks well, but this- you shouldn't . "

" I just want her back. " His words echo in the room and Jon understands. He really does. Time he wished he can change time and save Robb, erase all the bad things that happened.

" Jaime. " Harry says and it's all he has to before Jaime's wand clatters on the floor and his body unmoving. Ghost looks at him, as if telling him it's time for him to go. It's never a good thing seeing your heroes fall like this. Jaime is good Man, he wouldn't be their Chief if he wasn't. Seeing him like this reminds him of how important it is for a person to have a sound heart. He walks away as fast as he could- the Darkness almost suffocating him.

He stops as he reaches the Atrium, staring at the Diorama statue of the battle in Hogwarts. What they all lost. How everyone has their heart torn apart one way or another, the hope- that dangerous hope that everything will be fine. He waits. Minutes. Hours. He hears footsteps towards him and it's Ghost. In Casual clothes.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. "

" What happens to him now? " he asks, standing up.

" He'll step down. " Ghost says and there is really nothing to say about that. He takes the man's hand and holds on, knowing it's wrong to be doing.

" I missed you. " He confesses, the words just slipping out.

" Don't say that. "

" I don't want to lie anymore. " Jon looks up at him, those eyes, it's what started it all. " I want you to know, You remind me of someone I loved. A friend of mine, Robb Stark. The first time I saw you, I just asked myself Why the Fuck does this man have Robb's eyes? " He's laughs, but tears are spilling, sobs escaping.

" Jon, I can't. I'm resigning. "

" You're what???? "

" I have a better offer in France- "

Jon cuts him off, " So this is the last time I'll see you? "

" I - We might see each other, But I won't be wearing this mask anymore. "

" And I won't know it's you? "

He feels the black hole in his heart expanding as every second stretches. He knew from the start this is how it ends. With the both of them returning to strangers.

" Tell me was it true? That night in the dungeons? Do you even remember? " Jon asks, turning away, preparing to leave. He has to leave first this time, his pride can't take it if he's left here.

" Jon, It's all I can think about. " Ghost whispers like it's a secret he can no longer hold in.

Taking the first step, _Jon Snow walks away._


	6. Epilogue

**A week later**

Jon Snow finds himself tired from all the paper work he had to finish. Since Jaime stepped down, All Aurors at his level are given the work till the promotion is made. He's talked to Harry Potter once, he's too embarrassed as the man probably saw him crying over the Unspeakable. Harry probably knows what Ghost really looks likes, trust the Chosen One to know everything. He arrives at his floor, choosing to live in a Muggle community is so much better.

A white piece of paper on the floor, he picks it up and reads the scribble.

Godric's Hollow. Cemetery. Now.

He looks around, trying to trace any magical residue but nothing comes up. He's curious to know who this is from or what this means. Jon goes down again and leaves the complex, to a space where he can Apparate. Godric's Hollow is a popular spot, home to a History that Wizards celebrate. Cemetery? He prepares himself for the worst. Let him be alive. It doesn't matter if he can't be with Ghost anymore, as long as he lives a happy life, then he's good. The Man deserves to live a full life, see the world and be his true self.

His feet leads him to the dreary cemetery, looking out, seeing if anything stands out. The tombstones scattered, trying to read the names if anything seems familiar. A lone figure stands all alone in the distance, wearing a cloak. Maybe he should call back up but decides against it. Nearing the figure he stands behind it and looks over the tombstone it's looking at- NED STARK.

" Robb- " He says carefully and the figure turns it's head. Robb Stark. It's still there, all the things he loved about him, his eyes, the same unearthly shade. He's grown up well and Jon can't help but smile, his head can't make sense of it all but he reaches out, " It's nice to see you again Captain. "

Robb looks forlorn as he takes his hand for a handshake, that small touch- he knows. That same warmth he longed for, reducing him to clenching his fists at times, wanting to feel something.

" It's you. " Jon says and he stops himself from pulling Robb in for a kiss.

" You knew, that first time. I had a feeling you would know, Jon, "

" What happened to you? All those years ago? "

" It's a long story , here- " Robb hands him something, A vial, A Pensieve " I made this for myself, so I can remember. But I want you to see. "

Jon takes it in his hand and keeps it close to his heart. Does it really matter what happened in those years? His mind goes back to the days he spent with Ghost, falling hard so quickly, like he knew him all his life.

" Thank you for trusting me with this. " He says, moving closer and looking up at him. He'll wait, wait for Robb to make the move. " What happens now? "

" I go to Paris for work. It will be hell in England once the news is out that I'm actually alive. "

" Who else knows? "

" Just the family, and Harry. "

" I think he sent me the tip to go here. " Jon replies, feeling thankful for the man- granting him this truth.

" He saw us that night in the Atrium, he's been bugging me ever since to ask you out. "

Robb smirks, that same one he does when he knows they are going to win the match. Jon feels the drops of rain against his skin, trust the weather to make this night colder than it should be.

" Will you? "

" That's an understatement. " Robb tells him, taking of his cloak and putting it over Jon. " Yes, I want to ask you out. Hell, I want you to come to Paris with me. I wanted you, back when we were kids- but I couldn't. I was too stupid. Then you came back to me, and you just made me want things I never did. I want a life with you Jon. If you would have me. "

His ears are ringing, like the words are too hard to process. All he can see now is Robb standing before him in the rain. The man he has always loved, asking him to start a new life. This is what he wanted, not the Curse breaking in different countries. Not the job of an Auror or anything else that he thought made sense. The missing piece, slotting in place as it clicks in his heart.

" I'll have to settle things here before I elope with you. " Jon answers,

" You can keep your Job, Harry will kill me, He wants you as Chief Auror. " Robb says, smiling at him, like he can't believe that this is happening too. " You are good at it, the Department needs you. But you will come home to me. "

" Yes. My answer is Yes, we'll figure it out. But- "

Robb cuts him off with a kiss, wet, as the rain is soaking them both. It's a promise of the things yet to come, their dreams coming true. Jon Snow has seen much in his life, both the good and the bad. Promises broken and Happy memories made, right now he's standing here in the rain, ready to face a new life. It will be a headache inducing next few weeks, big decisions to be made and changes to endure. Then he looks at this man in front of him and he knows it all comes down to this. Fate has brought Robb back to him, _He's never letting go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Comment and Kudos if you liked it. :3 
> 
> I want to write more in this verse. Especially Robb's POV and his interactions with Harry. What happens after. All sorts, but we'll see.


End file.
